


Of kinks, cats and crows

by yureai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober 2017, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Nsfw?, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, kurodai - Freeform, maybesomeotherslater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yureai/pseuds/yureai
Summary: Little Kurodai pieces for Kinktober 2017 (following the prompts by mari-sinpai on twitter).Lots of kinks, but not everything is explicit material. Sometimes it's the fluff in between...A oneshot collection.





	1. Day 1 - Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't think I was going to do this, but here we go. I don't have much time so they're all super short, but I really like the prompts, and I really really like Kurodao. Enjoy!

“You know, that's kinda hot.”  
There's a faint blush on Kuroo's cheeks, but Daichi's attention is on his lips. They are curled up in a smile that's somewhere between sheepish and smug, and they look just as alluring as always.  
“What exactly do you mean?” he asks, eyeing Kuroo suspiciously. He's trying hard to hide his eagerness, but the bulge in his pants probably gives him away.  
Not that Kuroo doesn't know anyway.

It's not the first time Kuroo's said weird things in between kisses. And Daichi loves hearing those weird things, just because they usually convey a raw part of Kuroo's soul – which is the only thing he loves more than Kuroo's body.  
This time Kuroo's voice sounds almost innocent, despite all they're about to do, and it stirs Daichi's curiosity.

“You know... Tomorrow is our match.” Kuroo licks his lips as his slender fingers trail invisible lines on Daichi's abdomen. “We've been rivals since the very beginning, and our teammates think we can't stand each other.”

“So...?” The stage play he had to perform at the culture festival during middle school comes to Daichi's mind. Romeo and Juliet. He raises his brows at Kuroo – is he getting cheesy now, of all times?

“Well... Every time I take off your uniform after practice it reminds of our rivalry. Doing it with the crow's team captain, betraying all of our underclassman's expectations... It's kinda dirty and yet romantic at the same time, don't you think?”  
Daichi would've laughed if Kuroo didn't touch a certain, sensitive body part right in that moment. But the fabric's in the way, so he allows Kuroo to grasp the waistband of his pants and to slowly pull them downward.  
He still manages to grunt in disbelief at Kuroo's ridiculous remark, though he can't deny it does indeed have a certain thrill to date his team's alleged enemy.  
He reaches to touch the fabric of Kuroo's uniform and smiles to himself when his hands find the Nekoma emblem.  
“... I just can't help it. Sure, your uniform suits you way too much for your own good, but nothing looks better than you without your clothes.”


	2. Day 2 - Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final HQ Quest AU.

Kuroo cheerfully walks down the stairs leading to the dungeon, humming to himself and playing with the keys in his pocket.  
His favorite prisoner is probably waiting for him already, and Kuroo just so happens to look forward to this as well.

Oikawa's long given up on the poor villager Kuroo had brought to the castle one day. The captive young man called Daichi was supposed to spill information about those Karasuno boys trying to defeat the Great King, but he eventually turned out completely useless in that matter. Yet Kuroo just can't bring himself to kill him. 

He cracks the massive wooden door open, and his demon eyes find the villager called Daichi right away, even in the dark. His grin widens when he hears the chains rattling, and his body reacts almost instantly.

Daichi looks pretty, he thinks, and licks his lips in anticipation. 

“You're here today again,” Daichi states, his voice husky and hollow.

“Oho, so you've been keeping track of the days I come to visit you?”

Daichi doesn't answer.  
His gaze is still defiant, but the chains tying him to the wall weaken the effect. It's a sight to behold, and Kuroo knows it's exactly that kind of stubbornness that fascinates him. 

What he's about to do is only a fair prize, or so he thinks, for all the sleepless nights Daichi has unknowingly bestowed upon him. (Who even thought that he'd still be capable of falling in love as a demon?!)

“Hey, I brought your food, so be grateful, okay? It's your favorite dish.”

Daichi frowns, but at least his gaze turns back to Kuroo. “... If you want to be nice, why don't you just let me go?”

“Ah, sorry, I can't do that. Who am I supposed to play with when you're gone?”

The hateful glance Daichi shots him stings a little, but then again, Kuroo chose this path a long time ago and there is no way of going back anymore.  
He hides the bitterness in his own eyes and takes off his cape, tossing it to the side and paying it no further mind. He makes sure the chains keep Daichi in place but don't hurt him too badly, and then the smirk is back on his lips.

“You look hot, Sawamura,” Kuroo purrs, drawing closer, knowing his prey isn't able to push him back. But as always, Daichi keeps his posture and doesn't even look afraid of him anymore, unlike his first night in the dungeon.

“You say that a lot.”

“I know, but it's true.” His gaze drops to Daichi's beautiful thighs. “Now come on, or else your food'll get cold...”


	3. Day 3 - Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that every chapter will be a different AU (you may have noticed already).

“Sawamuraaaa~” Ignoring the horrified look on Daichi's face, Kuroo throws himself onto the couch and right into Daichi's lap.

“Umph...!” 

Before Daichi even gets the chance to protest, Kuroo is already pulling at the waistband of his boxers. “How is little Dai-chan today?”

Daichi bursts into laughter, and yet he can't help the blush creeping up his cheeks. “That's the worst nickname you've come up with so far,” he complains, and patiently waits until Kuroo has completely exposed his lower body. “Also, you know it's not 'little'.”

Kuroo smirks as his fingers curl around Daichi's cock. “No, not really...”  
He licks his lips, eyes trained on the swelling member in his hands.

Daichi thinks it's kinda weird how Kuroo comes up with new names for his cock almost every day, yet he himself still gets called by his last name.  
He reaches to play with Kuroo's hair. Their eyes meet for a second, and even if Kuroo's hand wasn't on his dick already, he'd get turned on by the lust in Kuroo's eyes alone.

“... This conversation isn't over,” he says, right before he guides Kuroo's head downwards. Kuroo grins but then obediently opens his mouth and takes as much of Daichi in as possible.

It doesn't take long for the first moan to escape Daichi's throat.  
He wants to ask who Kuroo has practiced his skills with before they met, because damn he's good with his tongue.  
“Kuro...”

Daichi pulls Kuroo's hair a little, and Kuroo hums in response. The vibrations against his cock have Daichi shiver, and it takes all of his self control to not thrust his hips forward roughly.

Kuroo usually likes to tease him for a bit longer, but today he seems eager to swallow Daichi's cum.  
And Daichi doesn't make him wait.  
Kuroo swallows and licks, and when he looks up with a heated gaze and flushed cheeks, Daichi thinks that maybe he doesn't mind the nicknames for his cock if they lead to something like this.


	4. Day 4 - Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish this. Just not in time...  
> Also, I love you guys. Thanks for reading!

"Oh. Wow."

Daichi probably should've expected that kind of reaction. It's Kuroo after all, and his flirty smiles and teases are what get him out of bed in the morning.

He feels Kuroo's gaze on him as he takes off his shoes and tosses his bag aside. He tries to ignore it as best as he can, but when he's about to finally change into his normal clothes, Kuroo startles him with a surprisingly loud yell.

"Wait! Don't take your clothes off!!"

"Huh?" Daichi raises his brows in confusion - he's certainly used to hearing Kuroo ask for the exact opposite thing, but this is new. He makes his way into the living room of their shared apartment and looks at Kuroo with genuine worry in his eyes.  
But Kuroo doesn't seem to have a fever or anything. There's a faint blush on his cheeks, sure, but other than that he looks as cocky as ever. And when their eyes finally meet, Kuroo's lips curl upward into a smirk.

"Don't you... don't you want to arrest me or anything?"

"Ah..."

Kuroo's already taking off the silly apron he's always wearing for dinner preparations, his eyes never leaving Daichi. He then moves closer with his intentions written all over his face, but Daichi merely gestures towards his attire and grins sheepishly.

"I didn't have time to change after work today. It's kind of a long story..."

"Hey, are you doing that on purpose? Or do you really not get the hints? I mean, I still think it's kinda cute, but I thought you had gotten a lot less oblivious..." Kuroo looks half amused, half impatient, and Daichi isn't quite sure how to respond.

"Uh... It's the uniform, isn't it?" 

He really should've known.  
And now that he thinks about it, Kuroo has indeed shown interest in his uniform before. He just rarely gets to see Daichi wearing it since he usually changes at work.

Daichi smiles at his dorky boyfriend and his weird fetishes. But then he smells something funny, and his eyes turn serious and his voice significantly lower.

"... Right. I think I'll have to arrest you for burning dinner."

Kuroo's eyes widen. "Oh shit. - Stay right there!"

Daichi laughs and opens their bedroom door. He considers taking off his handcuffs and his belt in advance, but then his mind wanders and finds good purposes to use them for.  
He gets turned on just by thinking about it, smiling to himself and imagining Kuroo at his feet, grinning defiantly and yet begging for a policeman's mercy.

He finds Kuroo in the kitchen, making a mess by trying to clean up the oven.

"... Are you done? I'm afraid I need to take you into custody already."

Daichi's trying his best to sound seductive, which - much to Kuroo's dismay - he rarely does, and it works.

Kuroo freezes.  
And Daichi smiles, because he was feeling awkward, standing there in his police uniform and trying to get into his boyfriend's pants, but the look on Kuroo's face completely makes up for it.  
It seems like a hundred thoughts are flashing through mind, and yet he's at a loss of words.

Daichi sighs theatrically and takes out his handcuffs.  
Kuroo blushes, and hard.

"But, uh, I'm innocent, officer." It sounds like he doesn't want to be innocent at all, but it won't work otherwise, and Kuroo knows that. However, he doesn't bother to get rid of that huge grin on his face that kind of ruins the performance. "You distracted me."

Sure, Kuroo could've opted to play a delinquent or a yakuza or something, but no, he's going with the dorky criminal who tries to seduce the police officer in order to avoid the consequences of his crime.

But somehow Daichi doesn't mind.

They both smirk, knowing that they both have their own fantasy about this, and they're both eager to see whose is going to come true.


End file.
